ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Feedback (Earth-90)
Feedback is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Feedback has one blue eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail that feature plugs on their tips that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. He has silver battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. The Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence A green ball of energy flies across the screen and slams into Bryce. It explodes into green energy that begins to flow over his body. As the energy continues, his body starts morphing. His skin becomes black, his fingers grow, gaining gold plugs. His eyes merge into one blue eye, and his hair morphs into two long, black antennae with plugs on the ends. He spins once, then Feedback poses with electricity flowing from his fingers. History In The Girl of His Dreams, Feedback fought Sunder before switching to Diamondhead. In Her Savior, Feedback fought the Circus Freaks to protect Marissa. In The Alliance (BBO), Feedback fought Zombozo, the Circus Freaks, and Vulkanus for a short time before switching to Diamondhead. In Price of Fame, Feedbakc fought Hex after absorbing an attack meant for Marissa. In Last Laugh (BBO), Feedback absorbs electricity from Megawhatts, putting them to sleep. In Frankenstein's Experiment, Feedback was used to fight some Esoterica. In Monster of the Earth, Feedback absorbs and releases energy from the tentacle of Gaia, then later releases it to fire an energy blast that causes John Smith as Granodite and Gaia to teleport off. In Back With a Vengeance (BBO), Feedback briefly takes on Vilgax and Kevin before changing to Everglade. Powers and Abilities Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including mana. This ability is refined to the point that Feedback can redirect energy at near-point-blank range. He absorbs energy through the conductors on his antennae, tail, and fingers. Feedback can use stored energy to generate electrical charges, which can be used as ranged attacks or to empower his punches. Feedback can also fire energy balls by joining his fingers. Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping abilities. Feedback can run quickly on power lines. Feedback has enhanced strength. Feedback is also able to stretch the plugs on his head, hips, and hands for more range. Feedback can "smell" radio signals by using his antennae. Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight, because the energy contained within him will deplete with use. Appearances *''The Girl of His Dreams'' (first appearance; offscreen transformation) *''Her Savior'' *''The Alliance (BBO)'' (offscreen transformation) *''Price of Fame'' *''Last Laugh (BBO)'' *''Frankenstein's Experiment'' *''Monster of the Earth'' *''Back With a Vengeance (BBO)'' Gallery BBO Feedback.png Trivia *According to Yuri Lowenthal, Feedback has that heroic voice that he always wanted for himself. Category:Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:BBO Category:Infinity's Transformations Category:Conductoids Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens